Slayer
by Dusk4224
Summary: Wendy Corduroy, student, lumberjacks daughter and Slayer. When gifted with the sacred duty of the vampire slayer, Wendy is quick to refused the responsibility of her title and the aid of her new watchers. But as sinister forces begin to move against her, Wendy will soon realize that sometimes, no matter how hard you try you can't outrun your destiny. Heavy Wendip and Mabcifica.
1. Chapter 1

Wendy Corduroy hated responsibility. She avoided it with her dad and her brothers. She avoided it when her Boss ordered her around work. She avoided it at school. So when she started getting dreams of a greater destiny for herself, she avoided that too. Wendy didn't want some great heroic lineage, she didn't want to be some ancient hero, didn't want to be the Slayer, whatever the hell that was.  
Her dad had gotten a letter a few weeks informing her that a pair of something called Watchers were on their way to assess her abilities. Normally it would only be one, but the pair had family in the area so it wasn't anything to be alarmed about, if she wanted to be alarmed that is.  
So here she sat, barely paying attention to her English teacher warble on about the poetic beauty of Romeo and Juliet for the third time this and almost screeching when a piece of paper landed on her desk. A hastily scrawled "u ok" was written on one side in the distinctive, hasty writing of one of her closest friends Dipper Pines. The boy in question, brown hair messy and eyes tired, sat at the desk next to her pouring over Romeo and Juliet, again.  
Dipper and his twin Mabel had arrived in town the previous year after the loss of their parents and the pair had quickly proven themselves to be charming and likable. They gravitated towards her easily, the duos sharp wits and occasional viciousness to anybody who tried to upset Wendy had endeared them to her within seconds. Wendy scrawled a quick yeah onto the piece of paper before quickly tossing it onto her friends desk. He glanced at it for a millisecond before turning to look at her and raising an eyebrow. Wendy mumbled a curse. Even in the written form she couldn't lie to Dipper and was beginning to think of an excuse when another piece of paper landed on her desk. It was another piece of paper neatly folded and crisp, on it was written "are you really okay?" in Neon pink gel pen. Mabel kicked the back of her chair eagerly, obviously eager for her response. She quickly scribbled a hasty, "at lunch" before turning back to the play.

"So, a bunch of British guys think you're the messiah?" Mabel's voice was quizzical and disbelieving. She perched on the table next to her, feet on the wooden seats.  
"Kinda. I guess, I don't really understand, I tried to Google slayer, but only got references to the band." Wendy offered a chunk of sandwich to the girl sat on the table next to her, who eagerly accepted. She quickly waved her food in front of the boy sat on the seat at her other side. Dipper waved his hand dismissively, eyes glued to the tablet in front of him. Words shot frantically across the screen as he browsed page after page of different texts.  
Wendy was about to ask him what he was doing when he gave out a triumphant cry and thrust the screen into her face. Eye's flicking over the screen Wendy quickly read the passage her friend had highlighted.  
"Though her origins are still unknown, the slayers task is simple to destroy vampires and other beings of Supernatural realms with intent to harm humans." Dipper recited the passage from next to her, triumphantly biting a chunk out of her sandwich and puffing out his chest slightly.  
"Yeah, but what the hell does that mean? Vampires aren't real." Almost as soon as it had risen Dipper's chest fell again. Before he could respond to Wendy's criticism Mabel hopped off the bench and began packing her things.  
"I gotta run! I'm working on a piece for drama and I'm staying late to work on my art project. Bro-Bro, I need you to make sure that the table we booked for our great uncle's visit tomorrow is still set for six. Think you can do that?" She paused then turned to Wendy, "You still cool to come with us Wendy?" Mabel's voice was bright and optimistic, her eyes sparkling with excitement. The twins had been abuzz all week for the arrival of their 'Gruncle's.' This wasn't particularly surprising to Wendy, the pair had been bounced from relative to relative after the death of their parents before eventually ending up in a foster home in Gravity Falls. Wendy considered it must be nice to finally meet at least someone in their family who cared. Dipper nodded his head to his sister before returning to his tablet, no doubt scouring for more information on the slayer. Wendy gave a quick wave to her friend before retrieving her sandwich from Dipper and continuing with her lunch.

Mabel shouldn't have worked so late. Night was starting to fall by the time she crept out of the art rooms and she began making her way home. She was halfway out of the school entrance when she saw her. A girl, maybe a few years older than Mabel leaning against a tree. She wore a black skirt and a simple but expensive looking purple button down shirt. Her golden hair was tied in a neat ponytail and her skin was impossibly pale. She was enchanting and Mabel couldn't help but stare as the girl began to make her way over.  
"What are you doing coming out of school so late? Burning the midnight oil?" The girls voice was sharp, but it had a strange softness to it that reached the girls eyes.  
Mabel took a quick breath, preparing to respond as sophisticated as she could. "Art!" as soon as the words left her mouth, Mabel began mentally kicking herself preparing for the girls dismissal.  
"Well, you do have a distinctive style." indicating the bright pink binder under Mabel's arm. "What's your name, Miss artist?" The girl gave Mabel a gentle smile, showing off dazzlingly white teeth.  
"Mabel! Mabel Pines! You?" Mabel realised once she finished talking that she may have, almost certainly been shouting. The girl seemed not to mind, reaching out to fiddle with a sticker on the edge of Mabel's cardigan.  
"Mabel." The girl rolled the name slowly, taking it in slowly. "Such a pretty name, it suits you." She continued to fiddle with the sticker, which depicted a small shooting star, oblivious to the deep flush that had stained Mabel's cheeks. "Mines Pacifica, it is most certainly a pleasure to meet you Mabel."  
Mabel started to worry she might hyperventilate and in a moment of sheer fight or flight she yelped, "would you like one?"  
"Like what?" Pacifica responded, perplexed.  
"A sticker." Mabel said, pushing one into the side of the older girls cheek before quickly fleeing towards the school entrance. "I gotta go! I'll see you around!" She shouted over her shoulder, glancing back at the confused blonde.  
Pacifica carefully plucked the sticker from her cheek and inspected the cartoonish rainbow before slipping it into her pocket. "I'll see you around Mabel."

"Wendy, wait up!" Wendy had nearly made it out of school when Thompson skidded to a halt next to her. Wendy liked Thompson, of his entire gang he was the most approachable and definitely the most likable. He was reasonably normal compared to the rest of his friends who were all kind of odd, the only strange air he exuded was the fact that he seemed almost constantly tired. "You gotta go see the new physics teacher he says its urgent." Wendy paused for a second, everyone had heard about the two teachers that had disappeared a few weeks prior, apparently they'd ran off together in the middle of the night.  
"But Thompson, I haven't taken science in years. I hate physics, its just fancy maths, why the hell does he want to talk to me." Thompson only shrugged before hurrying away towards the parking lot, where no doubt his friends and his car awaited him. Taking a deep breath, Wendy rushed back towards the school building hoping that whatever it was it wouldn't make her late for dinner with the Pines twins.

She found the room easily and quickly stepped inside and almost ran head first into one of the two men that awaited her inside. If Wendy had to describe the two men that awaited her inside the room, she would say they looked like the same fifty year old man in two different funhouse mirrors. Where one was wiry and lean, the other was stocky and muscular. The stocky one wore a shabby suit and a loose fitting tie. Meanwhile the lean one wore a fuzzy maroon sweater and a tan overcoat. The wiry man sat behind a desk, typing furiously and mumbling curses under his breath. His compatriot had turned round and grabbed her shoulders after their near collision.  
"Poindexter she's here." The mans voice was gruff but strangely light, like it had a hint of levity to it. He let go of her before trudging to one of the lab tables and hoisting himself atop it. The man at the keyboard looked up and caught sight of her, and leapt to his feet.  
"Ahh, Miss Corduroy, thank you for visiting us. My name is Ford and this is my brother Stan and we've been tasked by the Watchers council with training you."  
"No!" Wendy couldn't control the sudden shout that ripped from her throat. "I refuse, I don't want to be your saviour, I don't want to fight monsters. I just want to be in school. I want to spend time with my friends, with my family. The people I love and who love me. I refuse, I refuse to do it, end of." Wendy turned and stormed out of the room before either of the men could stop her.

The stinging pain of her bare fists slamming into the punching bag felt strangely soothing to Wendy. The dark gloom of her families garage had always been comforting and her father and brothers understood her need for privacy when she settled into one of her moods. After loosing her mother, Wendy had found solace in boxing and learning to fight, a trait that had only been heightened by her newfound powers. Thanks to the innate abilities of the Slayer she could stay in here for hours and almost no one interrupted her.  
"Wendy? Are you okay?" She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and turned to be face to face with Dipper Pines. His eyes were soft and a gentle smile played on his lips. Wendy couldn't even bring herself to speak she just wrapped her friend in a tight hug. As she sunk into his arms Wendy felt a deep relief surge through her as he gently ran his hands through her hair. "It'll be okay Wendy, me and Mabel will always have your back. I promise." Wendy felt his kind words sooth her and she allowed him to lead her out of the garage and back into the house. "Now, you gotta get ready we have dinner in half an hour." Wendy gave out a startled yelp and rushed up to her bedroom.  
"I gotta get ready! Wait a minute while I change!" and with that Wendy shot off up the stairs and out of sight.

The restaurant was nice, Wendy sat next to Dipper and her hand settled comfortably on his knees giving him the occasional reassuring squeeze. She felt him tense uncomfortably as two men entered the restaurant, he'd changed out of his tan overcoat and his compatriot had put on a sharper suit but they were most certainly the two men who had talked to her in the physics room. As they arrived at the table Ford's eyebrows rose as he took in the sight of Wendy, Dipper and their close proximity. "Mabel, Dipper it is such a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm so excited to get to spend time with you all." Stan gave the three of them a wink "It's gonna be great you little gremlins."  
The two took there seats across from the trio and Wendy took a deep breath and considered just how different her life was going to be.


	2. Chapter 2

The tree splintered under the impact of Wendy's fist, several small fragments of wood burying themselves in her hand before being pushed out as the wound began to heal. She couldn't believe them, maybe Mabel but never Dipper.

When Wendy attempted to explain the twin's uncle's real reason for visiting Gravity Falls, Dipper had the audacity to ask her to leave. She wasn't a hundred percent sure what audacity was but lacked Dipper to clarify with.

She couldn't believe the twins would cast her out like that, when all she wanted was to help them. It wasn't fair. She'd done nothing wrong, she was just trying to keep them safe.

"Why won't you guys let me help you." Wendy let her voice carry through the forest around her, basking in the expected silence all around. Except it wasn't all silent, a loud crunch rang out through the clearing and it wasn't until she was halfway to the floor that Wendy realised something had collided with the side of her head.

"Whoever they are, they're the last ones needing help." Wendy looked up into the face of a man she knew. She'd seen him round the high school, performing labour when they'd built the new science rooms a few months ago. He'd seemed kind, his dark hair short and smile honest. But his smile was gone, instead he wore a sneer, his forehead and cheeks jutting out uncomfortably, like his bones were struggling to break their way out of his face.

Enraptured as she was by his face, Wendy almost didn't notice his leg swing in for a swift kick to her ribs. Rolling swiftly away, Wendy landed on her front before pushing up quickly and facing her opponent.

"Ooooh look! Lumberjill's got some fight in 'er I like it." He lunged for her and Wendy dived quickly out of the way, rising quickly enough to notice the man's punch but not fast enough to stop it rocking her head backwards. Dazed, Wendy began to send out wild jabs, colliding each time with the man's chest but not stopping his advance.

"You got such power in you and you don't even realise it. All I needs a taste, that'll get me through" and before Wendy could stop him, he'd sunk his teeth into her neck.

Wendy's world was suddenly in technicolour, all her senses flared as the worst pain she had ever felt burned her neck. She felt her muscles surge and suddenly she was barrelling towards a nearby tree, the man in her arms his teeth still in her throat. She heard the sickening squelch as one of the trees branches thrust through the man's torso, lightly piercing her shoulder as he was impaled.

The pair froze, both looked at the other with wide eyes before the man crumbled to dust in front of her. Wendy considered that she should have been more shocked by this sudden departure, but the searing pain from her neck and shoulder left little space for rational thought. Clutching at the gushing wound in her shoulder, Wendy staggered through the woods and, hopefully, towards to civilisation.

Pacifica Northwest considered that she should probably be disappointed. The idiot her father had turned had failed dramatically to kill the slayer. But she wasn't. In all honesty, she was bored. Bored with this whole eternal war thing and as she watched the redhead stagger through the woods away from the clearing, Pacifica couldn't care less about what happened to her. Taking one last glance at the slayer, Pacifica made her way back towards Northwest Mansion. Father never liked it when she was late.

Everything was starting to blur for Wendy. She staggered from tree to tree, her body on auto pilot, blood gushing from the wound in both her shoulder and neck. By some small miracle Wendy found herself on one of the roads into town, in the haze of pain and blood she wasn't completely sure which, and began staggering towards the nearest safe place, her body on autopilot. Every step was laboured. Every breath pained. Wendy felt time around her blur, every second taking hours and every minute taking seconds. She contemplated for the first time that she might be dying, but quickly quashed such notions as she staggered up someone's driveway. She didn't want to die, she couldn't die. Not with so much left to say, so much left to do, to tell Dipper, to tell Mabel, her dad. She couldn't.

Bang Bang Bang. The heavy noises shook her for a second until she realised they were made by her own fist slamming against a door. Using her hand to lean against the door, Wendy gave out a shallow breath before the slick gore on her hand caused her to slip and fall to the floor. The impact of hitting the driveway should have been painful, but at this point Wendy felt little more than a slight twinge in her side.

Wendy stayed there for what felt like hours, bleeding and gasping for air, before the door ahead of her swung open. She barely heard the cry of "Wendy!" or felt the hands gently shake her shoulders, before tumbling into unconsciousness.

Northwest Manor was a cold place. Pacifica had always hated how cold it was, the air would mist in front of her, if she ever breathed. She couldn't even feel the low temperature, but the fact that it was there, was enough to fill her with contempt. Contempt for her family, for her curse, for the life that was ripped away from her at the age of 18. To continue the family legacy they said, to honour Nathaniel they said. Pacifica couldn't care less about what Nathaniel wanted, all she cared about was having a normal life, something her parents had denied her. So she waited and bided her time, until she could have her revenge on the whole Northwest family for what they did. Letting the slayer go was just the beginning, and by the time all this was over she'd be the last Northwest standing, no matter who had to die to make sure of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Pain was subjective, Wendy had always believed that. What was excruciating to one person, was a mere tickle to another. But when Wendy Corduroy woke up in a room she didn't recognise, on a bed that wasn't here own, feeling like someone had taken to her throat with a hot iron, she felt entitled enough to scream.

It wasn't a loud scream, or a particularly long one, but it was enough to wake the girl sleeping in the chair beside her bed. She was dark skinned and blue eyed, her hair dyed fully purple, a departure from the single streak of her youth. In truth, Tambry looked so different from when they'd been friends that it took Wendy a moment to recognise her.

"Wendy!" Tambry shot forward from her seat and began fussing, checking the neat bandages at her shoulder and neck. "Please don't move, I don't want you to disturb your injuries. Robbie looked them over, but he said that they really need time to heal." "Tambry, I mean this in the nicest way possible but, where the hell am I?" Wendy tried desperately to look intimidating but collapsed back onto the bed, halfway through getting up.

Tambry applied a soft pressure to Wendy's good shoulder while tracing her hand across her neck, checking her wound. "You're at my place, well our place really. We all took shifts checking up on you while you slept."

"We?" Wendy managed to rasp, the gentle sting of Tambry's hand at her throat having an immediate effect on her.

"Yeah, we. Me, Robbie, Nate, Lee and Thompson. We've heard all the rumours. Is it true?"

"Is what true? I dunno what the guys have been saying at school, but Dipper and I aren't dating, or me and Mabel. I've heard both sets of rumours, I mean Mabel's cute, but way too much energy you know?"

Tambry let out a chuckle but shook her head. "No, I mean that you're the Slayer, the big hero, every generation and all that . It's all anyone's been talking about."

Wendy felt herself grow very cold, suddenly very aware of her proximity to someone she'd barely seen in three years and in her weakened state, her inability to make any form of escape.

"Tambry, I don't know what you're talking about. What the hell is a Slayer!" Wendy tried desperately to keep her poker-face, but the girl sat next to her simply laughed.

"Of course you do, I'm not an idiot, Thompson got shook down by your Watchers already."

"They're not my Watchers, I refused their teaching. Also, why the hell did they go after Thompson he's just some kid."

"Because Thompson's a demon, a Brachen to be precise. We're all things that go bump in the night." She brushed her hair over one shoulder, away from her neck. "Nate and Lee are werewolves, got nabbed by the same wolf, Robbie's a witch and I'm well." As she finished, Tambry displayed her neck to Wendy allowing her to see the feint scar that marked her neck. Wendy almost lept out of the bed preparing to fight the girl next to her before she felt a strong hand on her chest, pushing her down.

"I'm not going to hurt you, little miss jumpy. I'm not like the others, I hate drinking blood, especially human. I'm Jewish, so I really only drink cows blood, the Torah isn't really specific on Humans but I decided not to gamble it." She gave a soft chuckle, before getting to her feet, "I need to go check on the others, I rang your Dad told him you were spending the night, so get plenty of rest." With that she left, allowing the door to the room to close behind her, leaving Wendy to rest that seemed hours away.

Mabel considered whether or not it was sensible to sit on the roof in the middle of the night. Her foster parents roof wasn't a particularly high one, nor was she sat particularly close to the edge, but she couldn't deny her own knack for causing herself harm where no threat was present.

Mabel also couldn't account for the gentle voice that spoke from behind her. "Is this seat taken?" Mabel felt her soul leave her body for a moment before whipping her head around to come face to face with the blonde girl who'd approached her outside the school. She was stood on the roof behind her, somehow managing to spring onto the building without making a sound, her hands shoved unceremoniously in her dark jeans, her hair was freed from its ponytail and it cascaded down her shoulders like a waterfall.

Mabel found herself mumbling a "sure" before she could fully address the concept of just how the girl had managed to find her.

"What's a pretty girl like you, doing on a roof like this." The line was cheesy but it still managed to cause Mabel to flush a deep red as she watched the girl sit down next to her.

"My brother and I went out for dinner with some relatives, while we were there, he got into a big fight with one of our friends. I've never seen either of them so upset. But I always come out here when Dipper is upset, gives him some time to himself." Mabel paused, letting out a deep breath, "I hate seeing him upset you know?"

Pacifica lent back on her elbows, gazing at her intently with pale blue eyes. "Not really," Pacifica's voice was quieter now, lacking the charm she seemed to ooze naturally. "I never had any siblings, a big family, loads of cousins, but not siblings. I was always kind of alone." Mabel felt her heart swell with sadness, absentmindedly reaching out a comforting hand to softly caress the girls forearm. "Jesus! You're freezing, wait here a second!" Mabel ducked her head through her window, retrieved her prize and returned to her visitor. Extending her arms, Mabel presented the item of interest to her companion. It was a small, green, knitted sweater with a depiction of a Lama on the front. "It's for you, so you don't freeze to death!" The brunette beamed at Pacifica as the blonde pulled the clothing over her head and let out a dorky grin in return.

"Nobody's ever given me something so thoughtful. Why would you give this to me?"

Mabel absentmindedly scratched the back of her head, "It's a gift, I always give sweaters to my friends. Hand-made, Mabel approved!" Mabel felt her smile falter for a second before she felt a cold hand cup her cheek. Pacifica placed a chase kiss to Mabel's lips, "Thank you for the sweater Mabel."

Before Mabel could respond Pacifica slid forward and hopped off the roof. She began walking away, towards the bulk of the town, before quickly turning to give a quick wave. Mabel waved back softly, consumed by mysterious girls and ice cold kisses.


	4. Chapter 4

When Wendy next awoke it was to an empty room. Her neck ached less and the pain in her shoulder had nearly gone. She couldn't deny the deep aching throb in her muscles but pushed it down as she got to her feet. She took tentative steps towards the door, trying desperately not to exhaust herself. Each step felt like a marathon but eventually she felt her outstretched hand collide with the doorknob. Grasping it tight, Wendy swung the door open and found herself at the end of a corridor. The wooden floorboards were old and creaked under her feet as she staggered towards the opening at the opposite end of the corridor.

She blundered into a small living room, a battered couch tucked against the wall, another across from it. Wendy steadied herself against one of the couches while she searched for her next destination. She peered around the darkened room until she spotted the faint glow of the streetlamp outside the house coming from the next room. Moving as quickly as she could through what appeared to be a sparse kitchen, Wendy dashed through the unlocked door and out onto the street.

Wendy walked from street to street, desperately searching for home. She needed to see her dad, her brothers, she needed to feel safe. She took a left onto a street not too far from her house, stopping suddenly when she saw him.

The first thing that drew Wendy's eyes was the shinning blonde hair that almost seemed to glow in the streetlights around him. Next was the suit, old and overly formal, the jacked tucked behind his arms, his hands in his pockets. The final thing, Wendy almost missed but as she attempted to catch a glimpse of his face, she made out the tell-tale bumps and ridges on his face. The same protruding facial bones as the man who'd attacked her in the woods. Wendy tensed her shoulders and prepared herself for a fight. "Hey Slayer! What brings you out on such a cold night." Wendy prepared a retort, flipping her hair out of her face, but as she took her eyes off of him, he dashed forward, crossing thirty feet in under a second. "You killed one of my boys Slayer. I don't like that, not one bit. Now Daddy says I have to leave you alone, lest you do something stupid. But frankly, I don't really give a shit what he thinks." He took a step towards her. "You disrespected me." Another step. "And I can't have that." Step, "I" step, "am" step, "going." Wendy rocked her fist into his nose, knocking him onto the floor almost instantly.

"Shut the hell up Jeramiah" Wendy barely saw the girl before she grabbed the man off the floor and flung him across the street. The girl was blonde and her emerald eyes seemed to stare right through Wendy. "I apologise greatly for my cousin. Sometimes he forgets just how little he matters." The man gave an affronted gasp from the other side of the street, attempting to scramble to his feet. "Just because your dad's The Fathers favourite doesn't mean you can treat me like crap Ciffy. I'm a Northwest, just as much as you." The girl blurred again and suddenly the heel of her boot was colliding with the side of the mans head.

"Shut your mouth you idiot, before I kill you myself. And you!" She rounded on Wendy, a broad smile playing on her lips, showing her sharp canines. "Get going Slayer, before I change my mind about letting you go."

Wendy deliberated for a second, considering the two vampires before quickly dashing down the street, refusing to look back until she was safe, curled up in her bed, listening to her family sleep in the rooms around her.

Two days. Wendy managed to stay in bed for two days before being forced to go back to school. She explained as much as she could stomach to her dad and hid what she couldn't. Explaining that she'd been attacked, that she'd gotten away and Tambry had taken her in when she crashed from all the adrenaline. Her dad had been understandably angry, but after a few days of rest he told her she had to go back to school. So she trudged the short trip to school, sat through the lessons until English arrived.

She slumped into her usual seat, Dipper in the seat next to her, his eyes firmly glued to his books. Mabel sat behind her and every time Wendy tried to turn around Mabel averted her eyes. Wendy sat there, being profusely ignored and slowly grew more and more angry. By the time the bell for the end of the day had rung, she was on the edge of snapping her desk in two. Instead she packed her bag and stormed out of the room and towards home. She almost didn't stop when someone shouted her name, but when she felt a hand on her shoulder she almost broke one of the fingers as she removed it from her.

She rounded on whoever stopped her and came face to face with Robbie. His dark hair fell over one of his eyes and the amount of mascara he wore had definitely increased but it was him.

"Your Watchers said they wanted to talk to you. Tell them me and my friends aren't messengers they can threaten to kill and then send off to do their menial labour. "

Wendy muttered an apology before passing Robbie and stalking towards the science lab.

"What the hell do you want?" She didn't wait for the two men to finish their conversation as she stormed into the lab.

"We need to talk to you about your destiny. We need to start your training." Ford replied quickly, barely rattled by her entrance. "It's vital you prepare, it's so important we have no idea what's coming."

"No." Wendy watched the two men visibly pause. "I mean it. No." She made her way back to the door and only stopped when she felt Stan's colossal hand grab her arm.

"That's not how this works Corduroy. You are going to train, you are going to slay, you are going to do as the watchers council orders or else."

"Or else what! You'll kill me? Take away my friends? Wait, you already did that last one. Here's the deal, you tell the twins why you really came to town, then you scram and I won't break your hand."

She felt Stan's hand whip away from her as quickly as it arrived and Wendy couldn't help but smile. "Wendy we can't do that. We have to train you."

"You don't have to do jack, I'm not your councils toy, I'm not anybody's saviour, I don't care. Simple as." She pulled open the door, before looking back at the two men for a second. "Tell Dipper and Mabel, if they come to their senses they know where I am." She stepped through the doorway, "also, if you threaten Robbie or any of his friends again, I will kill you, I can't stand bullies." She let the door swing shut behind her, leaving the two men too stunned to speak.


	5. Chapter 5

Dipper considered whether he could just stay on the doorstep forever. He stared blankly into old pine and silently prayed for nobody to be home. He should have done this days ago, no, he shouldn't have let her storm out of the restaurant but he didn't. He let her leave, and he'd barely seen her since. He reached up to timidly knock on the door hoping beyond hopes that it was quiet enough to not be picked up by anyone. He waited, timing his breaths slowly, desperately keeping himself calm. As focused on his breathing as he was, Dipper didn't notice the door swing open as he came face to face with the towering figure of Dan Corduroy.  
"Dipper" His voice was levelled and stern, layered with a subtle menace more terrifying than his usual roar. "I think you better come inside." Dipper stifled a yelp as a firm hand clapped his back and dragged him through the doorframe.

Wendy watched the girl in front of her dart forward suddenly, barely ducking the arm that swung for her head. Wendy quickly responded with a swift stomp to the shin only for the targeted leg to move in the blink of an eye. As she stumbled forward Wendy felt a heavy foot swing into her side, sending her sprawling. Twisting round quickly, Wendy managed to grab the leg just as it swung towards her stomach. Her assailant quickly tumbled forward on top of her and let out a soft chuckle. The chuckle turned into genuine laughter and Wendy felt the rumbles of a laugh stir from deep inside her.  
"You're getting better Corduroy! Given a bit more practice you might actually beat me." Wendy swatted at Tambry's upper arm, the other girl still sprawled atop her.  
"Whatever. At least I don't need super speed to win a fight!" She grunted as she rolled out from under her friend.  
"No but apparently you do need slayer strength just to get me off you." Tambry cackled, sprawling onto the floor next to her friend. "Why come to me anyway? Don't you have a pair of creepy, older, men just begging to teach you how to fight."  
Wendy let out an involuntary groan, her shoulders slumping. "I already told them I don't want to spend my life fighting everything that coughs in their general direction."  
"So you let me spend three hours beating the crap out of you because you don't want to fight monsters."  
"Not exactly," Wendy let out a deep sigh, "I just don't want it to be my life, I can't do that, not to Dad or my brothers. Not after what happened to Mom."  
Wendy felt a soft hand rest on her upper arm and rolled over to look at her friend. Wendy watched her own reflection in her friends eyes, watched herself cry, until she couldn't stomach it any longer and she let herself be wrapped in her friends cold arms.

Pacifica crept through the dark towards Mabel's house, hoping to spend some time with the girl before morning. She couldn't help but be excited and was certain if her heart still beat, it would be pounding with a blend of anxiety and joy. She rounded the corner towards the house and that's when she saw him. Perched in a tree across from the house was Jeramiah, gazing intently through the top floor window Mabel had climbed out of the night before. Without speaking, Pacifica climbed up next to him waiting for him to speak.  
"A boy visited the Slayers house today. One of my thralls, had him tailed back here. I was going to jump him as soon as he lent out the window, but then I saw the girl." He pointed towards the window, where Mabel currently lent on the sill, brushing her hair. "I think I'm going to kill her first, then the boy, draw it out a bit."  
Pacifica felt herself tense, her head swimming in sudden terror.  
"Wait a second, what are you even doing her Ciffy?" Jeramiah turned round just in time to watch his cousin push him out of the tree. Pacifica heard the crunch of him hitting the floor and quickly dropped down to the ground next to him. She listened to him groan as he swiped at her leg feebly. Pacifica responded with stopping on his arm, digging her high heel into his wrist. She kept applying the pressure until she felt it slide through and into the ground. She watched Jeramiah struggle in silence in fear of being discovered.  
Walking away from her prone cousin, Pacifica headed for a car parked on the street and reached down to one of the wheels. Prising the hubcap off she returned to her cousin's side.  
"You can't honestly think you'll get away with this Pacifica? The family will notice I'm gone and they'll come for you."  
Pacifica couldn't help but laugh, placing the hubcap at his throat,"they wont have to notice, not after I tell them I watched the Slayer decapitate you. It really was brutal, she used a hubcap and everything, just as you were attempting to go after a poor, innocent, beautiful young woman and well, they all know your history with young women." Pacifica took a second to relish the panic in her cousins eyes.  
"That's what this is about? The girl? You can keep her, it's not like she matters, I'll just find another, there's plenty…" He didn't get to finish his pleading as the hubcap sliced through his neck and buried in the ground. She watched him turn to dust under her hands before leaving the cap where it was and moving towards the drain next to Mabel's house she clambered onto the roof.  
It only took a few seconds for Mabel to notice her and open the window. "Hey! What brings you to my part of town." The girl spoke in a bad impression of Rick from Casablanca and Pacifica couldn't help but giggle.  
"I just got into a fight with some family and needed to get away."  
She watched the girl's expression soften as she reached out a hand and reassuringly place it on Pacifica's shoulder. "I hope everything's okay?"  
"Yeah, it's all sorted now." Pacifica gave a soft smile and turned to watch a small cloud of dust float away on the cool fall breeze.


	6. Chapter 6

Night was starting to fall when Wendy finally made it home. After finishing sparing Tambry insisted on cooking for Wendy, explaining that one of the big things she missed since being turned into a vampire was the need to eat and as such the desire to cook. The pair had spent the next few hours talking and enjoying each others company until Wendy received a text from her Dad asking her home so they could have a talk. His text was vague but Wendy knew when something was bothering her dad. She gave Tambry a quick hug and raced home.

The first thing Wendy noticed when she got home was the silence, normally the house was abuzz with the combined noise of her three brothers and Dad. But as she stepped through the threshold and into the dark of her living room she knew for certain the only place her brothers weren't was here.  
"You'll want to sit down Wendy." Wendy screamed, she didn't mean to but her Dad's low rumble coming from the dark of his armchair nearly gave her a heart attack.  
"Dad… are you okay?" Wendy said, perching on the edge of the sofa, hands in her lap. "I'm sorry I was out so late, Tambry cooked me dinner and I didn't want to be rude, you know?"  
"The Pines boy visited today, looking for you." Her fathers voice lacked its normal gravitas as he spoke over her. "He told me that you two had a fight, that he was willing to forgive you if you'd only talk to him. He didn't say much more before I kicked him out, boy's heart is in the right place, but he lacks any common sense."  
Wendy couldn't help but let out a gentle chuckle at the concept of possibly the most awkward conversation Dipper or her Dad had ever had in their lives. But she quickly silenced herself when she caught sight of her fathers glare.  
"The Pines boy wasn't our only visitor. The boys had just gone out to soccer practice when some guy I've never seen before came to the house. He asked if you were in and when I told him all the kids were out he attacked me."  
Wendy felt her blood run cold as she stared at her father with horror. "I don't remember much, only his stupidly shrill laugh and those glowing yellow eyes. He said he was coming back for you and the boys. I couldn't have that, not after your mother."  
"Dad, where are my brothers?" Wendy was almost too scared to ask, fearing the worst.  
"They're staying with you're uncle, where we are going to meet them. I've already packed your things lets go Wendy." He got to his feet, heading towards the door.  
"No" Wendy barely heard her own voice but as she took a shaky breath she repeated louder, "No."

It was like a dam burst, suddenly her father lost his composure and his voice boomed through the house. "This isn't a game Wendy! These people, these things, are dangerous. I almost died today, so did your brothers and it could be you next!"  
"I have to dad!" Wendy screamed in return, surging to her feet. "If I don't who will? They're going to keep hurting people, if I don't stop them they never will."  
"I don't care. They're not my daughter, they don't matter. None of this is more important that you Wendy!"  
"I'm not Mom, Dad!" She watched her dad visibly freeze as she continued "I don't need you to save me, I don't need anyone to save me! I have to do this, and you have to protect the boys, because I can't stop this and protect you." She watched her dad stare at her in shock, lacking anything to say. "I'll see myself out." Wendy swept past him and through the front door.

Mabel looked up expectantly when she heard the rap on her window and couldn't hide her disappointment when it wasn't Pacifica perched on her roof. The mysterious Blonde had only left an hour or so ago but Mabel still kinda hoped she'd forgotten something.  
"Tambry? What are you doing on our roof at eleven at night?" Mabel stared at the other girl, she barely saw her in classes except on especially rainy days and the girl was an enigma to most of the student body.  
"Hey to you too Mabel, is your Brother in? I need to have a word with him." Tambry said calmly, leaning her back against the roof.  
"Suuure, let me just get him." Mabel disappeared before returning a few minuets later with her brother in tow.  
Tambry patted the roof next to her and beckoned Dipper forward. Dipper clambered through the window and perched awkwardly next to her.  
"You need to sort out your shit Pines." Dipper almost yelped as the taller girl broke the sudden silence. Tambry continued to look out across the street, refusing to make any form of eye contact with her Roof buddy. "Wendy's got a lot of stuff going on and you being a whiney man-child about it isn't helping anyone." Dipper opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a hand over his mouth. "I'm not finished Pines. You gotta clean up your act, acknowledge the fact that your Great-Uncles lied to you, and work through it. If you care for Wendy even half as much as you claim to, or even a tenth as much as I do, you'll do the right thing."  
Dipper managed to prise, the hand from around his mouth so he could speak. "I should've listened to her, I should've believed her, but I didn't and now I don't think we'll ever get back on track."  
"Sure you will." Tambry gave him a soft smile, "And I'm going to help you." She gave him a brief one armed hug, "I mean we've got to look after our girl, right?"  
Dipper nodded, sitting in silence with the young woman. "So, you're a vampire right?"  
"Don't ruin the moment Dipper."


	7. Chapter 7

Wendy wasn't surprised to find her father gone when she returned home. She knew deep down their previous conversation may be their last for the foreseeable future. But what did surprise Wendy was the short handwritten note that had been neatly placed on the dining table. Wendy picked it up tentatively scanning the words for fear of a continuation of her and her fathers earlier argument.  
"Wendy, I'll be gone by the time you read this." Wendy couldn't help but read the note aloud, a desperate attempt to fill the silence of the house around her. "I have gone to visit your Uncle up north. The boys and I are going to stay there until it's safe for me to bring them home. I can't have them in a town where they're constantly in danger. I wish you'd come with us, but I understand why you have to stay. I wish it didn't have to be you, I wish you could have had a normal life, but you can't and I will never forgive this world for doing that to you. But I know you Wendy, I know that you are the toughest of all the Corduroys and I know that if there's lives needing saving, you'll do your best to save them. Remember that no matter where you go, I'll always be your father and I'll always do my best to help you. Lots of love Dad. P.S. Give them hell sweetheart."  
Wendy didn't know when she started crying, but as she felt her body overcome with sobs she knew she had to leave. Get out the house, for an hour, a day, a week, she wasn't sure but she needed out.

Tambry felt the punches rain down on her and did nothing. She watched the fury in her redheaded friends eyes as she let out punch after punch. Tambry could feel the dull ache of her arms as Wendy slammed her fists into the arm guards. It stayed this way for several minutes until Wendy let out a particularly haphazard punch and nearly collapsed to the floor.  
"Woah there Corduroy. I think that's enough combat training for one day, don't you think?"  
The glare Wendy shot Tambry made the vampire pause for a second. "I can't stop Tambry. I have to train, I have to stop them, make this place safe for everyone." Tambry could hear her friends voice shake as she clenched and unclenched her hands.  
"Then we'll train, just enough with the punching okay?" Tambry smiled at her friend before going to sit on the floor in front of her. "Now come, sit across from me." Tambry watched the girl sit down across from her with a half-hearted grunt of displeasure.  
"What do you know about vampiric thrall." Tambry's voice was matter of fact, hiding the waves of excitement she was feeling.  
"It's like mind control, some vampires can influence peoples thoughts make them do what they want. Like a Jedi mindtrick."  
Tambry let out a chuckle, "yeah like a mindtrick," Tambry quickly tucked her hair behind her ears, making sure nothing was blocking her eyes from Wendy. "I'm going to try and put you in my thrall, okay Wendy?" Tambry watched her friend gulp then nod her head steeling herself for whatever came next.

Wendy felt the thrall hit her like a tone of bricks. As she stared into Tambry's eyes she felt her entire body surge with a new found energy and when Tambry spoke it was like the first drops of rain in a desert.  
"Wendy, I want you to think of all that you want. All the things you've ever wanted, wealth, fame, love, power. I can give you all of it, all I want is one thing, does that sound fair."  
"I'll give you anything," Wendy felt the words tumble from her mouth before she could stop herself, her hands clenching and unclenching in her lap.  
"All I want, is for you to picture what you want most, to hold it in your mind, can you do that?"  
It was like a series of small explosions went off behind Wendy's eyes. Her brain was assailed with a barrage of images of roaming hands and fevered kisses. Of finally feeling wanted, of not being alone, of not carrying this burden alone.  
"Now you've got that picture, you need to hold onto it Wendy, you need to focus on the fact that I can't give you that. That my thrall has no power to give you what you want."  
Wendy kept focusing on the images flashing in her mind, of being safe and secure. Of having somewhere to go at the end of the day where she doesn't have to worry about being a saviour. And as she focused she felt the thrall fade. She felt its pull wane as the deep haze in her mind cleared and suddenly she was just sat there, across from her friend, brutally aware of just how alone she was. Her chest gave out a dull ache, for the life she didn't have, for the world where her mother hadn't died, where her father had stayed, where Dipper trusted her, where Tambry wasn't cold to the touch.  
"I don't want to be alone anymore Tambry," Wendy's voice was barely audible, her eyes downcast, refusing to look at her friend.  
"You don't have to be alone Wendy, you've got us." A soft voice drifted to her from the doorway and she caught sight of a very anxious looking Dipper Pines, his hand absentmindedly fiddling with a belt loop. "We'll always be here, if you want us?" His eyes were wide and questioning, walking towards the two girls in the centre of the room.  
Wendy felt her heart stop, just for a second before her mind flashed with confusion desperately searching for answers to questions she didn't know she had.  
"I don't understand?" Wendy said, clambering to her feet.  
"I love you Wendy," Tambry spoke from the floor next to her, looking up at her with wide eyes. "So does dork patrol over there, if he could muster up the courage to say it. We love you, and we hate to see you hurt. We know you have the world on your shoulders, we just want to help carry it with you."  
"I don't." Wendy stuttered, her mind crashing with images again. Of sitting in cold hospital rooms, listening to heartrate monitors. Of sitting on the couch in a house empty for the first time ever. "Why? Why me?"  
This caused her friends to smile, deep smiles layered with so much love it felt almost alien to Wendy. "It couldn't be anyone else."

They talked it over during dinner, Tambry cooked up two delicious steaks, while Dipper helped prepare some vegetables. It was a long process, lots of discussion about comfort levels and the two's desire for Wendy to be safe, happy and accepted. Wendy felt a strange warmth in her gut, a pulsing feeling of pure unfiltered love. As she sat curled up on the sofa between the two, head on Tambry's shoulder, hand in Dipper's who absentmindedly fiddled with her fingers, Wendy felt at peace for the first time since finding out she was the slayer. She understood now, what she was fighting for, why she had to win, nothing was taking this away from her.


End file.
